New Beginnings: The Sorcerer's Stone (Rewrite)
by Lord Lilmo
Summary: In this new timeline, one week after the Cell Games, Gohan is left in somewhat of a depression. But, Chi-Chi has the perfect solution to that! School! A wizarding school at that! But, it looks like there might be some threats at this school... Read along as Gohan, Harry, and a new face team up with their friends to fight evil! Who knows, maybe the world will get saved too!


**Rewrite! Du-du-du-du, rewrite! Good to see you guys again-well, I can't see you...actually, but... Look, you guys get the point! Anyways! I plan on keeping the story pretty much the same, but more** ** _refined_** **, more** ** _eloquent, more fancy words that'll make you dislike me more!_**

 **So, let's get into this! But, for starters, like you will see in this first chapter, things that happened behind the scenes may be seen in more...detail. So, for most of this chapter, this will actually introduce my OC and the team behind him, along with his Universe, and the end of the chapter will be the beginning of the original story. Some of you may want to skip this, and I don't blame you! But hey, if you want some info on the OC of this story, you may as well read it!**

Toki Toki City, Time Nest...

A young boy, twelve years of age with black hair, black eyes, and has tan skin. He wears a brown shirt and dark blue pants. He also wears black shoes with red outlines. He looks, rather...strange, in a place such as this, filled with warriors of all types of races, who all wear such unique clothes, while he, a simple human-looking boy, walks through the plaza without a care in the world. Though everyone here is strange in a way, he is the most out of place style-wise. And yet, he fits in all too well.

Waving to some of the other Patrollers with a smile, he walks over to the Parallel Reception Desk, where all of the Patrollers get missions known as Parallel Quests. All Patrollers have a special book, one unique to them and can only be accessed by them.

He put his glasses back on his face as they nearly fall down once again. Speaking in a somewhat happy tone, he asks:

"Nice to see ya again! So, got a mission for me?" He asks with a smile. The robot, who just so happens to be the mission giver, sighs. The boy never bothered to remember his name, so the robot was used to it...didn't make it hurt any less.

"Yes, it looks like one just opened up. Let's see..." The robot turns around and goes through some pages in a book. After finally finding the correct page, he sets it on the counter. The boy stares at it in silence.

"...And this is...?" The boy said in a dead tone. The book showed a fight in history, one between a man known to all of the Time Patrol, Goku. The book showed his battle against an ancient villain, one also known to all... The Evil Tyrant, Frieza. However, unlike the battle of old, this was somewhat different. Two figures had joined the villain Frieza in his battle against the Super Saiyan Goku, neither one of whom was supposed to be at the present battle.

The green, insect-like Bio Android, known as Cell, and the Legendary Super Saiyan, known as Broly, both major enemies of the hero Goku. The Legendary Super Saiyan was someone the boy knew all too well, though not at all at the same time.

The robot, though supposed to be without emotion, seemed nervous.

"W-Well, you see," The robot stuttered, "it seems Demigrā still has wormholes coming in and out, this is a product of one of them." The boy sighs heavily in annoyance. Whether it be in the book or the scrolls of time, the Demon God always seems to get in the Patrollers way. Demigrā, the Demon God, was a Deity who craved power, so much so that he attempted to destroy time and rebuild it in his own image, with him at the top. However, he was stopped by not only the boy, but the warriors of good that served their people throughout history. It seems, however, that he was still causing trouble, even after being defeated...

"...Fine," The boy folded his arms and closed his eyes, "I'll be right back." The boy took the book and put a nearby piece of paper in it, a bookmark for the battle he was soon to face. He turned and turned, until finally, he came across a certain page...

His own time from which he originated from. A place of ruin, a place ruled by an evil King, who just so happened to know the boy on a...personal level. The boy closed his eyes, and he soon found his body transferring itself to his own time.

* * *

Universe 6, In an alleyway...

The boy fell with a grunt, landing on his behind in an alleyway. He recognized it, as he knew every inch of this neighborhood. He did, after all, live here. He held the book close at his side. He wasn't actually supposed to take it, but he wanted to get the job over with as quick as possible. He walked out of the alleyway, and looked at the area. It stayed the same as always...well, for the past 2 years anyways...

The city would look bleak to just about anyone who visited there, it was the main center point of where the 'king' lived after all. The sky was dark, the houses all looked cheap, save for the few rich people who lived there. Most of the houses were colored dark blue, and the concrete ground was a solid gray. The streets were wide, and the lampposts were dimly lit. It was always like this, the morning never came after all. This planet used to receive so much light, but nowadays, the sun only shows up twice to three times every year. It's cold, but residents have gotten used to it. The so-called King of this planet used mystical artifacts called the Dragon Balls to do this.

No one can change this, no one can fight the king, who wields power not seen in a millennia. The Warriors of Old did not take on the usual roles they took throughout history, you see. They either serve the king as the strongest members of his army, or have died, be it by natural causes...

Or the boy's hand. The boy used to resist all by himself, but the time came when he knew he couldn't fight by himself, you see. His Universe was one ruled by a Destroyer God, known as Champa. Champa has requested the Time Patrol not to be involved with his Universe's affairs, so the boy had to fight on his own, without any help...

That is, until he met the 'team'. The 'team' is made up of kids like him, orphans who had nowhere to go. Everyone had their parents wither killed, or are MIA. The leader, being the boy, found these kids individually and brought them together to form The Resistance. The king knows of the boy, but not of the team he's gathered. Alone, each member is strong enough, but together, it's near impossible to lose...unless it's the king and his entire army. In which case, they'll need help, and they certainly were not going to receive it from Champa.

As the boy walks along the street, people close and lock their doors. They weren't scared of him, but were scared of being affiliated with him. While they didn't dislike him, the king sure did, and nearly anyone who conversed with the boy would be held for conspiracy against the king. The king knew of the boys power, and did not want a rebellion to begin.

The boy takes his glasses off and puts them in a special, but small black case he pulls out of his pocket, made of the strongest metal of Universe 6, Katamillia. It took strength to lift the case, and also some just to keep it in his pockets, but he was more then strong enough to do it. Turning a corner into another dark alleyway, he walks all the way, and turns another corner in the alley until he reaches a wall. He taps his right foot thrice, his left twice, and his right four times. Suddenly, the tile he's standing under opens up, and he falls through.

Landing with a gruff, he slowly gets up and looks at the dark, gray corridor he's in. He walks through it, which is a huge maze designed to make trespassers lost, and reaches the end. He looks at his, well, 'their' place. The walls of the room are decorated in yellow, and the floor is a brown color. There are brown tables all over the giant room, placed in an organized fashion. The room was big enough to perhaps at least a quarter of the kings men. Considering the size of his army, that was impressive. There were hallways which spanned off to other areas, mostly the living quarters, bathrooms, and the kitchen.

There were also couches placed here and there, along with some games like Pool, Foosball, Cards, the like. He had to steal from other Universes to get some of these things, which made the Gods of them pretty angry... Mostly because it was straight from them.

(Also, just to say this, the people you are about to see are from Dragon Ball Heroes, look it up if you don't know. The characters from that game will be in their GM Alternative outfits until stated otherwise.)

Some other kids are scattered about, a slightly overweight, pink child sitting on one of the couches sleeping, a green-skinned child with small antennas meditating in mid-air, and a human-looking boy and girl, taking to each other at one of the tables. The boy sighs, and puts his fingers to his forehead, in a disapproving manner. He waits for a second. They still don't notice him. Having given up trying to make them notice, he moves faster then the normal eye could see, and shows up at the front of the table the boy and girl were sitting at.

"AAAAHHH!" Both of them exclaim, falling out of their chairs. It's takes a bit for the boy not to laugh, but he holds it in. The other two in the room wake up, and look over, finally noticing the boy's presence. The two who had fallen over both get up and get into a defensive position, but soon loosen up when they realized who startled them. Instead of being angry, they both jump towards him, gripping him in a bear hug.

"H-Hey, I'm not your guys pillow! Come on!" The boy says playfully with a chuckle.

The girl, also 12 years of age, looks up at him. "But you're back! You have no idea how much we missed you!"

This girl is Note, one of the first in the Resistance. Together with the boy, and also the other one hugging the boy, her brother named Beat, the three of them made up the true founding members of the Resistance. These two were the first to be recruited by the boy, and also the closest members of the Resistance.

The Boy chuckles, and pats both of their heads.

"I've only been gone for a day, and you know you don't have to worry about me." The boy reassures them. Note pouts, before smiling again. The other two come over to the Boy. The pink, and slightly fat child is named Kabra, a member of the Majins. With all current information, he is the only known surviving Majin. It is unknown if the original Majin, Majin Buu, is still around.

And then, there is the green Namekian, known as Tsumuri. Like everyone else in the team, he is 12 in human years, though his growth has slowed more than a usual Namek, growing at a rate similar to humans. This is due to the king imposing the most strictest of laws on Namekians, due to the possibility of a new set of Dragon Balls being created, which harmed his parent so much it affected his birth. Unlike the Majins, Namekians are common to see, though not at all in good health, save for the one in the Kings army.

Kabra wobbles over to the Boy with a big smile, while Tsumuri simply smirks.

"Hey there Kabra!" The Boy smiled.

"Before I forget..." The Boy quickly got out of the grasp Beat and Note had him in and jumped behind them. He dug in his pocket a little before pulling out a Capsule. He pressed the button on top, and threw it lightly into the ground in front of him. A huge stack of food immediately popped up, it's smells reaching throughout the whole base. The kids smile and charge towards the food, helping themselves while saying 'Thank you!", in between bites.

The Boy smiled, but pulled Beat and Note from the heap of food, much to their disappointment.

Beat frowned at him. "Hey, what gives? We were just getting the good stuff!"

"Well," he showed them the book "I want you two to help me with a Parallel Quest. Got time?" Both Note's and Beat's eyes lit up.

"R-Realy?! We can come?!" They both exclaimed.

"Yep, but, uh...you might wanna check out who we're going up against..." He flipped to the page and shooed the two the fight they were going to face.

"Please! We can take those guys on any day of the week! Right Note?" Beat said with a smirk while Note nodded.

"Good, but before we leave...did you get what I asked?" His voice took on a more serious tone.

"Yeah, one sec..." Note went in her pocket and dug around for a little, before producing an orange ball with seven stars.

"It was really, really, _really_ , hard to find, so we need some kind of payment!" Beat complained.

"Well, in that case...how about I let you two come on this Parallel Quest with me?" Both Beat and Note sighed. Well, at least he didn't pull the 'I let you live here for free' excuse...

"Anyways," the Boy continued, "I'll take that really quick," he gently grabbed the orb from Note, and went to his own room to hide it. He came back soon, and held the book in front of the three of them.

"Alright, remember how to do it?" The Boy looked at the two. They nodded, and closed their eyes as they began to think of heading to the fight. The Boy himself did the same. Within seconds, they were ingulfed by a white light, and disappeared, along with the book.

This, my dear viewers, was only half of the beginning to the true tale. Now, heading onwards from The Boy and his friends, we go to another Universe, one I'm sure you are most familiar with...

* * *

Universe 7, Gohan's Home

Gohan stared at the ceiling with blank eyes as he laid on his plain bed, dressed in the Gi he wore to the Cell Games. It's been a week. A whole week. Since he left. No one has been the same. Especially Mom. I don't know which one of us took it the hardest. But, thinking more on it, I think she is, all things considered...I mean, I bet Dad would've stayed if he heard Mom was pregnant.

Thats right, pregnant. I still have no idea how that works, but it happened. I was happy...and sad at the same time. Sad for my little brother or sister. They'd never get to see Dad...ever.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He slowly got up, almost with no expression, and opened the door, which revealed his mother, Chi-Chi. She had bags under her eyes, but smiled a little. In her hands, she held a letter with a strange seal on it.

"Oh, hey mom...what's that?" He looked at the letter, puzzled.

"Well," she said with a somewhat happy tone, "it's your school acceptance letter!" Gohan paused. Without saying another word p, Chi-Chi handed the letter to Gohan. Staying still for a moment, Gohan slowly opened the letter and read the following out loud:

"Mr. S. Gohan, His Bedroom," and then it told of where he lived, "we would like to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of..." Gohan paused. He rubbed his eyes, and squinted at the paper to make sure he was reading the paper correctly.

"...Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Gohan sighed, and tossed the letter on his bed haphazardly.

"Gohan! Don't you wanna go?"

"Mom, that's clearly a prank letter." He said simply.

"If it was a prank, who would send one all the way out here?" Gohan shrugged.

"Besides, you've done a lot more strange things than hearing about Magic and the like!" Gohan had to admit, she had a point...

"Alright, alright Mom, I'll go. But, hang on..." Gohan picked the letter off of the bed, and looked it over.

"Mom, this says the school is in Scotland... I'm not British." Actually, now that Gohan thought about it...was he Half-Japanese? Hm...

"Oh, that's okay honey! They obviously don't mind!"

"Wait, mom, who'll take care of you while you're still pregnant?"

"Oh, I'll have Bulma to help me through that, so don't worry about me! The rest of the letter says someone named Hagrid will show up to pick you up tonight, so pack your bags son!" Without saying another word, Chi-Chi closed the door, leaving Gohan at a loss for words.

"Well...I guess it's better than staying here all of the time, being sad..." Gohan lazily fell on his bed face first. Normally, he'd start complaining about it to this mom, only to be shot down, but not this time. He'd let her get what she wanted. After all, he wasn't the only one hurting...

About 2 Hours Later...

A loud knock was heard at the door. Chi-Chi p, still excited, rushed to the door and swung it open, revealing a rather large man with a really, really big beard.

The man was startled, but quickly hid it.

"Hello there, Mrs...Son? My names Rubeus Hagrid, and I'm here to pick up your son, Gohan. Is he here?" Chi-Chi nodded and called for Gohan. She was also startled by his appearance, but decided not to say anything.

"Gohan! It's time!" A slight groan could be heard from Gohan as he opened his room door.

"Hello." He said simply. Hagrid smiled at him and waved him to follow. Gohan did just that, waving bye to his mother. Chi-Chi, who grabbed a tissue out of nowhere, could be seen crying and wiping away her tears as she waved him on.

"So, um... Mr. Hagrid," Hagrid chuckled at the 'Mr.' part.

"Gohan, just call me Hagrid. Everyone does so."

"Okay then. So, Hagrid, do you pick up all of your students like this?" Gohan questioned. It'd be kinda weird if they did this with all of their students...

"No, but I was sent to pick up two students, you, and another first-year. I'm not sure you've heard of him, being a wizard with no wizard parents." Gohan also needed to ask about that.

"Um, Hagrid, I've never been able to do...magic. Actually, I didn't even know there was such a thing." Gohan half lied. He knew there was some type of magic, like with the Dragon Balls and everything, but he wasn't exactly sure of the magic used at Hogwarts.

"Well, you wouldn't be going to Hogwarts if you couldn't do magic of some kind, you know. Actually, Dumbledore, your soon-to-be Headmaster, wanted to speak to you after you're enrolled. You'll get all the details when you get there, of course." Gohan nodded.

* * *

At the same time Gohan and Hagrid left to pick up the other student, we go back to the Boy, who had just recently completed his mission with Beat and Note.

Toki Toki City, Parallel Quest Reception Desk...

The three of them arrive in front of the Reception Desk, covered in small amounts of blood and scratches, but okay overall.

Beat was the first one to say something.

"That... That was... AWESOME!" A few Time Patrollers looked at Beat, and shrugged. The Boy lightly smacked Beat on the head, when the robot managing the Reception Desk spoke up.

"You've been called in by 'Him.' He wanted to meet with you when you got back, he says it is time." The Boy's face turned serious. It was finally time...

"Beat, Note, I got another one to do. The _last one._ " Both Beat and Note excahnged glances, then looked at him with a 'Really?' face. He nodded, and the both of them suddenly grip him in a massive bear hug.

"It's finally gonna be over?" Note asked once more, just to be absolutely sure. The Boy patted her head and smiled.

"Yep. Think you two could go back and tell everyone else the news? Speaking of everyone else, I don't think I saw Froze or the others. They out doing their crime-fighting?" The other members of the Team, who you haven't met yet, take it into their own hands to make sure that the King remains the only problem, and not the people themselves.

They both nod, and rush over to the book which the Boy placed on the counter. They focus, and eventually, they return back to their own Universe.

The Boy put his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the gate that led to the Time Nest, a place where Time Patrollers are sent to fix the the true distortions in history. He walks into the building, where a short, pink-skinned woman stands with a lavender-haired young man.

"Trunks. Supreme Kai of Time." The Boy said with a happy tone. These two worked closely with the boy to preserve time, particularly the Supreme Kai of Time, which he sometimes shortened to SKOT, which would make her angry sometimes, along with Trunks, his partner on these missions.

Trunks was the first one to look over to the Boy. "There you are! Congrats!"

The Supreme Kai smiled at him. "Well, looks like you're nearing retirement! Got any plans for which home you're going to?"

"Got any plans for the nursing home you're going to? You are, like, 75 million-"

"I'll cut your paycheck in half." She said simply.

"But, after this, I won't be working TO get paid!" She sighed.

"But really. I'm glad you're finally at the end. It's...been a real journey." She said, slightly melancholic.

The Boy smiled.

"Well, it's been great fighting with you guys. I mean, once I'm done...I doubt I can come see you guys again."

Trunks walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"It was great being your partner. I really hope we can see you again."

"Yeah... And, by the way, I guess Beerus didn't show up?"

"LORD Beerus." Supreme Kai of Time corrected him.

"I'll call him what I want. So, is he still sleep?"

"I'm right over here." A voice was heard right behind the Boy. He turned around, and was face to face with a purple cat. This cat was none other than Beerus, the Destroyer God of the 7th Universe. Beerus held his hand out, and the Boy shook it.

"It's truly been a pleasure to watch you fail for the time I've known you." Beerus said with a smirk.

"It's been even more of a pleasure watching you gain those extra two pounds. Seriously, it's showing!" The Boy said with sarcasm.

Footsteps could be heard following Beerus. It was none other than his attendant, Whis, who was also the strongest being in the 7th Universe.

"Whis! Even you came?" The Boy said with slight surprise.

"Wherever Lord Beerus goes, I go. Besides, I was interested in seeing...well, you know. The God of Creation himself! You truly are the only one in a millennia to see him after all!" Whis said with a tone a parent has when talking about their children. The Boy chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, it's not like I found him or anything. But, you really haven't seen him?" The Boy thought Beerus and Whis knew all of the other Gods...apparently not.

"Neither me nor Lord Beerus have met the fellow per say, though I've heard the rumors. They say he's the most powerful being in not just his Universe, but them all!" The Boy sighed. Whis got so excited over anything...well, he better stop wasting time.

"If you're gonna follow, hurry up." The Boy said as he walked over to one of the scrolls. After fishing for the one specific one out of the vast amount of scrolls, he finally put a blank one on the table. This was the first time he'd actually show anyone where the scroll was, as it was a secret between him and the God.

"Alright, this is it. Beerus, Whis," the both of them come over to the Boy, "grab my shoulders, and don't move. This works differently than the other scrolls, seeing as I'm the only one with permission to go in. So, try not to be...you know, you?" The Boy eyed Beerus.

"Do not order me around, boy. Remember, I can easily wipe you out with just a snap of my finger."

"You won't." He shot back. Soon, the three of them weren't engulfed by the usual white light, but were instantly teleported to the God.

* * *

Universe 1, Unknown Location

The three appeared in the middle of the God's room. Or, if it could even be called a room, or if there even was a middle. The entire place was covered in nothing but a white color, everything around them was white, even the 'ground' they were on. They looked up, and Whis and Beerus were quite shocked when they laid eyes on the God. It was a giant mask that towered over them, and was simply floating in front of them. One side of it was white, and the other was black. It had narrow eyes, and it looked plenty alive.

Beerus was the first to speak up.

"So, you're the God of Universe One... I have to say, you are vastly different than what I imagined you to be." The mask's eyes looked at Beerus and recognized him immediately, along with Whis. However, in merely a couple of seconds, they were instantly teleported out of his Universe, and back to Beerus' home.

The Boy laughed. "Guess you don't like them, huh?" His face, however, soon turned serious.

"So... This is really the last one, huh?" He questioned. The mask simply turned slightly to the left, and images of the past were Bing shown. These were images of some of the many battles the Boy has faced, both in and out of his Universe. Voices could also be heard from them, voices of the many allies he's gained:

 _"I've fought throughout this entire year with my friends...that's why I can see the truth!"_

 _"If he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I'll stare at him to death! And if he gouges my eyes out, I'll curse him from beyond the grave! Even if I'm torn to shreds, I'm taking Sasuke back!"_

 _"If the world outside is void of hope, and if despair is contagious, then I'll just have to infect everyone with my hope! Living in despair really isn't living at all!"_

 _"Hatred and sorrow are power; they are yours to control. All you have to do is turn them into strength, and use that strength to move foward."_

 _"It's not that you don't know how to interact with people. It's just that no one ever came to interact with you."_

 _"As long as you laugh at people's suffering, your goal will always be out of reach. If you never want to be defeated, you must first learn your own weakness, and always be kind."_

The Boy looked on, and the mask decided to speak. It's deep voice caused an echo from seemingly nowhere.

"So, you've heard and gone through many things on these adventures to other Universes...but, now it is time for you to be the first to add your thoughts to the Wall of Memories." The Boy looked down, he seemed to be in thought.

"..."

"Do you not have one? I've told you to mull it over-"

"The loneliest people are the kindest," the mask was surprised, he actually came up with something, "The saddest people smile the brightest,"

"The most damaged people are the wisest,"

"All because they don't wish to see anyone suffer the way they did." The mask looked at the Boy, and went back to look at the images. Soon, there was an image of both the Boy and what he just said.

 _"The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest, the most damaged people are the wisest, all because they don't wish to see anyone suffer the way they did."_

The mask turned back to the Boy, and moved closer.

"You've completed all of my challenges. All except for one. The last Universe in danger of completely being ruined. You've learned many things along these trials, both in your strength and your intellect. You've also gained many allies along your journey, and soon, not only will this Universe's troubles be over, but yours as well." The Boy grinned slightly, though he tried to force it back to a blank face. He couldn't hide the fact that he was extremely happy right now.

He decided to speak up. "So, which Universe is this?"

"Universe 8, a realm of which half you know all too well, and one you don't know at all." The Boy tilted his head.

"Here." A beam of light suddenly came from the mask, and hit the Boy's forehead. Instantly, he knew of the situation, along with things like Muggles, Wizards, Witches, etc.

"Thanks. So, I'm guessing you aren't gonna help me at all during this?" The Boy sighed. He never got any help before, so he figured it'd be the same for this one...

"You will receive as much help as you can get. I will decide if I need to intervene at any point." The Boy's face lit up, and he nodded.

The mask looked past the Boy, and a portal opened up from seemingly nowhere. The Boy looked to the portal, and took a deep breath.

"But first, why don't I give you a name? A permanent one this time?" The Boy looked back towards him, and smiled.

"Sure, but try not to give me a stupid sounding one?"

"Hm... You shall be named, henceforth... Ajonte."

"...What?"

"Your name. That will be your new name."

"Where'd you get that name from?"

"To be truthfully honest, I've talked with the Supreme Kai of Time once before, and she said it'd be a perfect name for you, since you are a pretty odd fellow, she thought you deserved an odd name." 'AJonte smacked his lips on instinct. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now...

"Well... I'll see you later!" AJonte waved goodbye as he stepped through the portal. He knew where he needed to go, but so far, he didn't know what kind of threat he'd face.

* * *

Now, we go back to Gohan and Hagrid, who have just recently gotten to the boat where the other student was. As they both opened the door to his cabin, Gohan felt something strange in the air, but ignored it.

Some fat man and who seemed to be his wife came from the upstairs room, armed with a shotgun. Hagrid, however, was having none of that, so he gripped the gun so hard it bent to the point where it could not aim straight no longer.

"Harry? Which one is-" Hagrid took another look at the two boys in the cabin, one fat, and one that seemed somewhat skinny. He instantly knew which one was the boy he was looking for.

"Harry Potter? It's time." The boy, known as Harry, hastily put on his glasses.

"Time? Time for what?"

"Time for you to become a wizard Harry!"

* * *

 **Alrit guys, this is the end of the first chapter so far! Wow... I wrote a lot more than I thought, lol. But, send me some feedback on the story so far, and I'll do my best to improve! Also, if you want to know who said some of those quotes, make sure to ask either in a review or a PM directly to me! In the meantime, I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
